Demigods at The Host Club
by SpyKid1234
Summary: Summary inside. Prepare yourself for some craziness and awesome butt kicking demigod power!


Demigods at The Host Club!

Summary: When Stephanie and her cousins come to Ouran Academy, The Host Club lives are turned upside down..

**Chapter 1**

Stephanie walked up the stairs of this strange building. She and her cousins had come across it while they were on holiday in Japan with their families. They had gone for a walk because they were bored.

"Guys! Up here! Stop being so slow!" Stephanie shouted.

"Stop being so impatient Steph!" her cousin Kenny shouted.

"Yeah! We're not as fast as you! We are not-" he was interuppted because his twin sister stamped on his foot really hard.

"OW! Maisie! What the hell was that for?!" Jack shouted at her, glaring at her and wincing in pain.

"Don't mention that here! There are mortals around. Also, they're could be monsters waiting to, oh, I don't know, KILL US!" Maisie replied shouting that last part.

"Guys! Shut up!" Kenny shouted at them.

"Wow, very fancy!" Stephanie's cousin Lilly said, looking around. "Much fancier than my school."

"Yup. I bet it's like one of those schools where you're not allowed to touch anything." Lilly's twin brother, Leo said. "Everything is so shiny!"

"It's a school?" Jack asked looking around.

"Yes, you dumbass! It said 'Ouran Academy'" Leo replied. "And you call ME stupid!"

"That's because you ARE stupid!" Jack replied. Leo glared at him.

"You scream like a girl." Leo said. Jack growled and glared at him.

"Oi! Can we please explore this place?" Stephanie said. Leo and Jack glared at each other but followed Stephanie and the others up the stairs.

Lilly looked around. "Wow, big window!" she said.

Stephanie looked around.

They walked to some double door. There was a sign which was in Japanese. Leo looked at him.

"It says 'Music Room 3'" Leo said.

"Let's see what's inside the room." Stephanie said.

Kenny opened it. Kenny opened it slightly. Rose petal flew out of the room and there were some boys standing there in fancy uniforms.

"Welcome To Ouran Host Club!" they all said.

"Oookaaayyy..." Maisie said.

"Just some kids." one of the them said

"Oh, just a bunch of commoners." another said.

"Commoners?! Who are you calling commoners?" Maisie shouted as she went to lunge at one of them but Leo and Jack held her back.

"Oh, sorry. I did not mean to offend you." the blond haired boy said smiling at Maisie. He had purple eyes. Maisie looked at them.

"who are you?" Kenny asked.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." the blond hair boy said still looking at Maisie, smiling. Jack held her back protectively. Jack was the older twin, so he was quite protective of Maisie. Lilly and Leo were both crazy and stupid but Lilly was protective of Leo. Leo looked after Lilly.

"Haruhi Fujioka." the short brown haired boy said.

"Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka!" the shorter blond haired boy said smiling. He was holding a stuffed bunny.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." one of the orange haired boy said.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." the other orange haired boy said. Maisie blinked.

"Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka" the tall black haired boy said.

"Kyouya Ootori" the black haired boy with glasses said.

"My name is Stephanie and the others are my cousins." Stephanie said. "Maisie, Jack, Kenny, Leo, Lilly and Danny."

Danny waved.

"May i say, your eyes are amazing." Tamaki said to Stephanie walking up to her and looking deep into her stormy blue eyes. "I get lost in them" He also played with her long black hair.

Stephanie blushed and giggled. Maisie raised an eyebrow. Jack looked at Maisie. Maisie just shrugged.

"Host Club is opening for business." Tamaki said. "I am the King of The Host Club!"

"Oookaaayy." Lilly said raising one eyebrow.

_"I wonder if they can see through the Mist.." _Maisie thought.

"The Host Club is now open for business!" Tamaki said. Some girls in very fancy clothes walked in.

"Who are they? Commoners?" one girl asked.

Maisie rolled her eyes.

"We better go." Jack said. They all ran out of Music Room 3 and ran down the stairs.

What the Host Club didn't know is that their lives are going to get turned upside down...

**Chapter Done! **

**Please read and Review! **


End file.
